


Герцогиня

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Стоит ли притворяться тем, кем не являешься?





	

— Всё-таки я с ней познакомлюсь, — сказал Марко. — Вот увидишь.  
Они сидели на набережной, у самого края каменного парапета, курили одну сигарету на двоих и смотрели, как светлеет небо над Гранд-каналом. Вечерняя смена всегда выматывала до предела, а вчера ещё исполнилось двадцать лет Паоло, одному из новых официантов, и после закрытия «Флориана» персонал полным составом отправился чествовать именинника. Разошлись только в шестом часу утра. Те, кому предстояло выйти на работу с утра, уже отсыпались; Марко с Луиджи, усталые и почти трезвые, брели вдоль каналов, пока не вышли на набережную Рива дельи Скьявони.  
Венеция дремала в жемчужной предрассветной дымке, вода плескалась о причал, приподнимая упругие бока гондол, спящих под своими синими одеялами. Пустая площадь поблескивала влажной каменной плиткой, и видеть её без толпы суетящихся и галдящих туристов было непривычно. За несколько лет во «Флориане» Марко так привык к этой площади, что почти не замечал, как она красива.  
— Забудь, — Луиджи вынул сигарету из его пальцев и с наслаждением затянулся. — Герцогиня не про тебя.  
Они называли её Герцогиней — красивую женщину, появлявшуюся в кафе раз в три месяца. Всегда стильно одетая, со строгой причёской и лёгким макияжем, она садилась за один из боковых столиков снаружи, заказывала чашку кофе с ликёром и пирожное. Так она сидела целый вечер, ни с кем не разговаривая, наблюдала за проходящими мимо людьми и снующими туда-сюда голубями. Думала о чём-то. Иногда улыбалась сама себе, мягко и чуть печально.  
Её знали все официанты. Маэстро Кавалли дирижировал оркестром так, словно каждая композиция посвящалась ей, а у Марко, обслуживающего её столик, сердце заходилось, как бешеное, когда кто-то вдруг бросал: «Эй, твоя Герцогиня пришла!» — и приходилось замереть на мгновение, чтобы успокоить дыхание и вытереть о фартук повлажневшие ладони.  
А потом: «Добрый вечер, синьора. Могу я принять ваш заказ?» Изящные пальцы с единственным кольцом — старым, из тех, что переходят по наследству от поколения к поколению, — на миг замирали над меню, и Герцогиня чуть поворачивала голову, прежде чем ответить. Обращаясь к официанту и в то же время не глядя ему в лицо. Её осанка всегда была идеальной, голос звучал безукоризненно вежливо.  
Марко никогда не видел женщин, держащихся с таким достоинством.  
— Ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?  
— Очнись, старик. Ты официант. Обслуга. Если попробуешь к ней подкатить, тебя уволят в тот же вечер.  
Марко закатил глаза:  
— Луиджи, ты идиот. Я не собираюсь к ней подкатывать на работе. Я поеду туда, где она живёт, и найду её.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, откуда она.  
— Из Турина. Она положила билеты на стол, когда доставала кошелёк.  
Луиджи только вздохнул:  
— Ты слишком романтичен даже для венецианца, Марко.  
Он затушил окурок о камень, вскочил на ноги и протянул приятелю руку.  
— На что ты надеешься? Она тебя даже не узнает.  
— Вот именно, — улыбнулся Марко, послушно поднимаясь вслед за ним. — В этом-то всё и дело.

 

На прокат костюма ушли почти все деньги, которые Марко откладывал с начала лета, — он не мог позволить себе дешёвку. Пришлось занять ещё пару сотен, чтобы не попасть впросак из-за непредвиденных расходов. Паоло одолжил ему пробник парфюма от Армани, Алессандро уговорил свою девушку, парикмахера из дорогого салона, сделать Марко классическую стрижку бесплатно, а синьор Росси, благодушно взирающий на эту кутерьму, жестом фокусника достал из-за спины и поставил перед ним пару ботинок от Тестони.  
— Рассказал племяннице про твою безумную любовь, — объяснил он, пока Марко, не веря своим глазам, силился найти слова благодарности. — Она прониклась. Списала как бракованные, бойкая девочка. Э, нет, возвращать не надо. Они теперь твои. Хоть не жалко будет потом вспоминать…  
А когда тот — одетый с иголочки, едва уловимо пахнущий «Армани Код» («Лучше меньше, чем больше, — втолковывал ему Паоло, — только выпендрёжники обливаются так, что за двадцать шагов разит»), уже стоял у дверей их дешёвой квартирки, Луиджи, всё это время наблюдавший за сборами приятеля с молчаливой насмешкой, подошёл и сунул ему в ладонь что-то тяжёлое, гладко-округлое.  
— Держи, — сказал он. — Пригодятся.  
Марко оторопело смотрел на золотые часы — единственную драгоценность Луиджи, доставшуюся ему от деда.  
— Я не…  
— Не вздумай потерять! — перебил его Луиджи. — Честное слово, если потеряешь, лучше не возвращайся, слышишь? Шкуру спущу!  
И добавил с прежней насмешкой, только теперь к ней примешивалось ещё и сожаление:  
— Зря ты всё это. Если твоя Герцогиня польстится на костюм и часы — грош ей цена. Лучше бы отправился к ней как есть.  
— Как есть — зачем я ей такой?  
— Тогда тем более грош ей цена, — упрямо повторил Луиджи. — Ладно, катись давай — на поезд опоздаешь.

 

На вокзале Порто Нуова Марко впервые охватила неуверенность. Вот он приехал, и что теперь? Где искать её, единственную женщину в огромном городе? Но он решительно выбросил из головы сомнения и, расправив плечи, двинулся к центру.  
Выйдя на площадь Сан Карло, он остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Если Герцогиня не изменяла своим привычкам — а такие женщины всегда им верны, — он сядет за столик знаменитого туринского кафе и будет ждать. Она появится, когда солнце начнёт клониться к горизонту, закажет кофе и пирожное. Тогда он подойдёт и представится. И даже если она любезно, но непреклонно откажет ему — будет знать, что использовал свой шанс.  
Столики под синим пологом кафе «Торино» пустовали: ближе к вечеру их заполнят отдыхающие туринцы, но в разгар дня, да ещё буднего, посетителей почти не было. Марко сел, провёл пальцами по льняной скатерти, машинально отмечая её чистоту, и тут же одёрнул себя. Сегодня он не был официантом. Он был богатым человеком, который мог позволить себе провести целый день за чашечкой эспрессо, праздно разглядывая гуляющих по площади людей. Всего один день он жил чужой жизнью, и она того стоила.  
Сбоку мягко простучали каблуки. Марко поднял голову — и онемел.  
— Добрый день, — сказала официантка, держа свой блокнот с достоинством, равным которому не было ни у одной женщины. — Могу я принять ваш заказ?


End file.
